Recently various percutaneous preparations in the form of a preparation to be applied to the skin (for example, plaster, tape), whereby a drug is administered to the living body via the skin surface, have been developed.
Such a percutaneous preparation to be applied to the skin usually involves an adhesive layer having a relatively large adhesiveness in order to secure the fixation of the preparation on the skin surface. Alternately, the whole preparation is covered with a highly adhesive sheet having a large adhesiveness which secures the fixation of the preparation on the skin.
Although a percutaneous preparation to be applied to the skin should be surely fixed on the skin so as to secure the migration of a drug component into the skin, an excessively large adhesiveness might bring about a pain or the peeling of the horny substance caused by physical stimulation upon the separation of the preparation from the skin surface. Further, serious skin irritation is sometimes observed.
Thus, the adhesiveness to the skin is an important factor in the development of a percutaneous preparation in practice, and the problem of the skin irritation is also an important factor. Therefore, it has been practically required to develop a preparation which scarcely irritates the skin and can be securely fixed onto the skin.
A percutaneous preparation containing isosorbide dinitrate has been already developed as a preparation for percutaneously administering a drug component.
This preparation, which is in the form of a tape comprising isosorbide dinitrate contained in a specific adhesive, exerts a sufficient effect of preventing a fit of, for example, stenocardia. In the case of this preparation comprising isosorbide dinitrate contained in the adhesive, sufficient consideration should be given in the formulation in order to prevent the aforesaid skin irritation. However, although this preparation is good in adhesion to the skin as well as adhesion property against sweat and water, pain is caused upon peeling from the skin after the long time application. Further, the adhesive is less flexible, and therefore this preparation is difficult to sufficiently follow the action of the skin.